


On Second Glance

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a second glance doesn't hurt. You might see someone you like after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Glance

They had seen each other before, in passing in the parking lot or in the building, but besides the occasional mumbled greeting, they hadn’t exchanged any words.

She belonged to Ecklie. He was the former gambler from grave.

Now, they still didn’t work on the same shift, but their supervisors got along and actually worked together rather than against each other; and that was the change that had forced them to deal with each other to begin with.

She found a gentle soul who cared about more than entering the next casino, took friendship seriously and was slightly protective of his supervisor even though he most likely knew she could take care of herself.

He met a strong woman who was nothing like her former boss, didn’t play his games, actually tried hard to be accepted by the tight-knit group the former graveyard shift had formed over the years; the latter mostly by doing her job without fuss and helping their youngest to find his footing.

Working on a case together and going for a beer afterwards was the final piece they had needed to say they got along well. Getting along well was an understatement, though. But neither was willing to acknowledge where they were heading. Neither wanted to face their teammates – and in her case, former teammates – with the truth despite the by-then common acceptance of the general situation, of her in the team. So they stuck with denial, but did so together.


End file.
